parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's All New Animated Series - UbiSoftFan94.
Thomas the TV Series is based on Thomas/Rayman the TV Series parody with Rayman the TV Series sounds and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends clips. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Story *The story starts in Little Toot Napping where Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina are captured by Scar and Father, who were wanting them to perform in their circus act. They need to find a way to escape, but find that Little Toot is the one who can break them free, and can pull and push anything he can. When Alumina distracts Father, Scar tries to go after the heroes, but is no match for Alumina's excellent tricks, as she tricks him into running into a cage and getting spinned round. Thomas and Alumina quickly escape with Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot, and make a quick break by using Ten Cents's automatic fence slicer, that works on steal bread when they break the flying circus tent's front down. Father asks Scar where Little Toot is, but is furious when Little Toot and the others escape when they jump off the circus ship, which crashes to the ground. Father contacts Merlock, and commands him to find Thomas and the others, but decides to get revenge on the heroes, when Merlock agrees and sets chase at once. When Thomas and the others are finally free, Big Toot offers them permission to use his car as Ten Cents fixes it, and when they thank Big Toot, they leave. *This continues in No Parking where Thomas and the others are driving in a Big City, but are unaware of Merlock pursing them. When Little Toot notices, he grabs the wheel of Thomas's car, and tries to tell them about Merlock, but is told not to drive. Thomas asks Little Toot if he learns to drive at the circus, but turns around, and heads towards Merlock, who is coming the other way. Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina scream in terror, but miss Merlock, as he crashes into a box cart. Ten Cents feels that he is going to be sick. Thomas stops the engine, but is cut off, when Little Toot says he's hungry, when Alumina feels scared, and Ten Cents start to barf, when Tillie knows the worst is all over. Thomas calms everyone down so the five can get out of here, but is unable to see a No Parking sign. Thomas says that the five have done nothing, but argues with Tillie, when Ten Cents shuns poor Alumina, and leaves her in the car to cry herself to sleep. Thomas and Tillie see the car moving, and try to stop it, but fail when Ten Cents catches up, and Little Toot sees a No Parking sign, when he then warns the others that Alumina is in the car. Alumina is in big trouble! As the four arrive at a train station where other engines come in and leave, Thomas has an idea when he disguses himself, and finally gets the message through when Merlock tells him to take the No. 7 train, but is finally spotted when Merlock sees that he is one of the criminals, and runs away. He advices the others to run while Merlock chases them. They need to find out which engine or engines will be No. 7 train. Little Toot finally sees City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as the double-header are waiting to depart. When Merlock says 'Police!', he frightens the the engines, tugboats, and humans away, but is unable to catch Thomas, Tillie, Little Toot, and Ten Cents, when they get on board City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley's cabs as they flee. Merlock promises that he will see those heroes at the Scrapyard when they get there. The heroes try to save Alumina, but fail because City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are going too fast when they pill on more coal. By the time they reach the Scrapyard, Thomas and his friends spot Alumina, but are about to be attacked by Merlock when he gets there. Thomas has an idea, and the four jump into two cars, getting towed by the truck, and finally manage to hijack Merlock's car. When Merlock asks Dijon, he realizes that his car is missing. Tillie spots Alumina, who is crying for help. Thomas and Tillie climb up, but nearly lose each other, when Tillie is about to fall, and Ten Cents finally catches her. Just as poor Alumina is about to getting by Oliver the Vast, Thomas manages to save her when the car gets eaten. Merlock finally catches them, but hears a strange noise, and runs away from Little Toot, who has the truck with him. Thomas, Tillie, and Alumina manage to jump on the roof and climb in, but Ten Cents lands on the trucks and breaks a hole in it. The five heroes escape, but Merlock loses his car. When Thomas and the others start to escape, Thomas tries to fly with his hair, but fails, when the four all four fall down into Merlock's house, and break a hole through it. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Thomas and the others are finally safe from Merlock, who arrives home and swears to get them. *This heads on into The High Anxiety, where Merlock gives Ten Cents a splitting head-ache, and Thomas and the others have to take him to the hospital. When Edward puts him a nuthouse, Merlock secretly enters the hospital, and if Thomas and the others don't act quickly, Merlock will see Ten Cents and the whole gang is done for. When Thomas and the others are told by Conductor Courtney to go up three doors and to the right, they finally find Merlock, who is just about to capture Ten Cents, but is stopped by Mavis. The chase climaxes when Thomas and the others escape down through a garbage and finally escape. When Ten Cents teases the other heroes, the five all begin to laugh emotinally. *This happens in The Big Date, when Merlock innoncently tries to impress Madame Amberley, he starts to mess things, and forces Thomas and the others to save the date for romance sake and clean up. *The next episode is My Fair Little Toot, Little Toot needs to find the Loch Ness Monster, but fails to help Big Toot bring in an ocean liner when losing control, and needs Thomas, Tillie, Alumina, and Ten Cents to help him find the dogs's lost father with Salty, and Echo, who of which Little Toot has a crush on. *In It's Great To Be A Hero, Thomas and the others travel to the island of Trainzland to meet Archie, Anthony, Texas, Craig, Samson, Scott, General, and Yonah to help them save Trevor, Salty, Emelius Browne, Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and coaches from D206, Big Boy, Elizabeth, and the trucks. *In On Site With Mud, Glorious Mud, with Thomas and His Trusty Friends, Thomas and the others have found a project to launch and build from scratch to build the 50th locomotive of the LNER Peppercorn A1 Class 4-6-2, Tornado, No. 60163, with a coal and water tender, so that they can run the engine along the main lines and railways. *In Come On In, The Water's Fine, Thomas, TIllie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Alumina are invited over to Bicep Beach for a pool party and fitness with The Pink Panther, who needs their help to defeat the muscleman. *In The Brave Engineer Locomotive, Archie is a little steam engine with a big heart, and is best friends to his jovial salt of the earth, but endearing and opportunistic engineer, Edward. When a railroad baron from the east purchuses out Archie's railroad, Edward falls in love with Mavis, a daughter of the baron, and accepts a lofty promotion to drive Big Boy, but is about to put Archie in for a rude awakening for Archie as a replacement. It's up to Thomas and his friends to save Archie before he gets scrapped. *In The Stage Fright, Thomas and the others recieve an awful stage fright, but must help Tiny and the dogs save Daphne, before Amid gets rid off them. *In A Galaxy Far, Far Away... Thomas and the others have travelled to a galaxy to find a magical engine named Lady, who needs their help to find Lady's controller, Sir Topham Hatt, the fat controller, who will help Lady become a Jedi knight, just like the Jedi Master's Padawan, who defeats the Sith Master's apprentice, a battle droid, and a bounty hunter, who have been defeated. As their trip to switch off the tractor beam begins, they come face-to-face with Lady's enemy, Diesel 10, along with his armed men, Devious Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulgy, George, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Dennis, Foreign Engine, D199, D7101, Smelter, Bear, Season 1 trucks, and the Troublesome Trucks. *In The Dark Side Strikes Back, when Thomas and the others pick up some weapons, they help Emily to face Diesel 10, who attempts to capture Duck, Gordon, Molly, Edward, Henry, and Rosie from Daisy, Diesel, Elizabeth, Duncan, and Count Rugen's armed guards, who of which attempt to capture them. *In Return of The Bright Side, Thomas and the others help Lady to triumphantly defeat Diesel 10 and stop Cranky, who of which, Derek, Daisy, Spencer, Bertram, Elizabeth, Arry, Bert, Diesel, Bill, Ben, Dennis, and the others work for while in the Empire, while Hiro, Rusty, Boco, Flora, Owen, Luke, Merrick, Madge, Caroline, Belle, Victor, Jeremy, Toad, Duck, Emily, Oliver, Charlie, Harold, Skarloey, and Henry defeat the Empire. Voice Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine - Eddie (Jorge) *Tillie the Little Engine That Could - Julia (Carmen) *Ten Cents the Tugboat - Melvin (Javier) *Little Toot the Tugboat - Peter (Diego) *Princess Alumina - Wanda (Paulina) *Father - Douglas (Carlos) *Scar - Biff (Mario) *Merlock - Alex (Juan) *Madame Amberley - Carol (UK) (Francisca) *Oliver the Vast - Amos (Jordi) *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others - Speakonia and Loquendo Voices *and more Trivia *This is the last installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Unlike the real Rayman the Animated Series, which doesn't have thirteen, but has four episodes, this film will have all thirteen episodes in one film. *This film is translated in different languages, such as English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Dutch, Russian, Turkish, Chinese, Hungarian, Romanian, Poliski, Japanese, Chinese, Greek, Portuguese, Welsh, Swedish, and Arabic, which are used for the Hearing Impaired Closed Captions of 13 Episodes. Goofs *When Father contacts Detective Merlock, he calls him Inspector Merlock, when Merlock then sets off. *When Merlock says 'Police!', he frightens Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand so much that they jump and flee, but fails to catch Thomas, Tillie, Little Toot, and Ten Cents, when they take off. *After the five heroes escape, Thomas tries to fly, but fails when he, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina, who has reunited with them, all fall down, and a Goofy Holler is heard when they fall. *When Merlock loses his old car, he decides to purchase a new one, so that he can find the heroes. *Before Merlock catches Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina, they escape down a garbage chute, just like in the game, Tonic Trouble, when Agent Ed throws the can in the PC. *Merlock tries to get a date with Amberley, but gets himself into an awful pickle, and ends up spoiling his date. *While Merlock and Amberley are going to see a cinema, Thomas, Little Toot, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Princess Alumina decide to play a game of Green Cross, but must learn the rules with Big Toot's help. *Archie and his friends are having lots of trouble on Trainzland. First, Archie tries to make more ice cream for the lady, but shoots forward, when a coupling on one of his trucks break. Secondly, Yonah tries to tell Elizabeth to get moving, but keeps annoying her with her whistle. Thirdly, General knows that he can shunt all the trucks for Texas, Sanyue, and Amitola, due to Archie's advice, but is worried about Craig called him a slow coach. Craig is too busy to teach Scott how to pull passengers, but runs into a big pile of snow. Anthony sets off with the Furniture, but is quickly passed by Big Boy, who tries to tease him, but is asleep when Anthony wins. Samson is excited about taking coal trucks, but decides he is too busy to wait at the water tower, and even to help Anthony take the slate trucks to the quarry. No job is more important than helping another engine! Sounds simple, eh? Scott takes a roll of carpet to take the flower show, but sees that the carpet turns to be magic! Archie and his friends need help, and it is all up to Thomas, Tillie, Little Toot, Ten Cents, and Princess Alumina to start helping them out. *Thomas and the others are helping Archie and Scott with Jack and the Pack to build a project of one of the L.N.E.R.'s 50th Peppercorn A1 Class 4-6-2 engine, Tornado, L.N.E.R., No. 60163, with a coal and water tender in all 13 stories, but have to be careful, because Max and Monty want to tease Archie, Scott, Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Kelly, Isobella, Ned, Byron, Nelson, Buster, Professor Dumbledore, Mary Poppins, Tom, Jerry, and Constable Jones, who don't like being teased. *When the egotistical strongman, who is flexing his muscles for a group of bathing beauties, tries to catch Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, Princess Alumina, and The Pink Panther, he ends up getting himself into a sorts of accidents, such as having a weight land on his head, getting whacked on the door, getting squashed by the heroes, who start surfing, charging at a door, that backfires, getting shrunk, growing big, popping, landing into the water, diving and hurting himself, getting his butt burnt by fire, water-skiing, getting squashed by a bus, popping balloons, and shrinking when a dog bites him. *When Toby fails to get the message through, he jumps off the train, and then in the next shot, a far away view from Edward's train, is still standing on Archie's roof. *When Amid tries to get rid of Tiny, Daphne, and the dogs, the curtains land on him and squash him. *When Diesel 10's lightsaber falls toonloose, he yells 'Oh, pesky batteries! I seem to be experimenting a slighty malfunction!', he tries to activate his batteries, but fails when Lady force pushes him in the fall. *When Emily says 'I'm full of surprises, Mordu!', her nose grows long, all of a sudden. *When Cranky says 'Strike me down!', Lady's lightsabers both leap into her hands, but as she swings at the crane, Diesel 10's blades carry the blow before he says 'Now let's see how well you fight me, Lady!' Episodes *Thomas the TV Series - Part 1 - Intro. *Thomas the TV Series - Part 2 - Episode 1 - Little Toot Napping! *Thomas the TV Series - Part 3 - Episode 2 - No Parking? *Thomas the TV Series - Part 4 - Episode 3 - The High Anxiety? *Thomas the TV Series - Part 5 - Episode 4 - The Big Date *Thomas the TV Series - Part 6 - Episode 5 - My Fair Little Toot *Thomas the TV Series - Part 7 - Episode 6 - It's Great To Be A Hero! *Thomas the TV Series - Part 8 - Episode 7 - On Site With Mud, Glorious Mud, with Thomas and His Trusty Friends *Thomas the TV Series - Part 9 - Episode 8 - Come On In, The Water's Fine! *Thomas the TV Series - Part 10 - Episode 9 - The Brave Engineer Locomotive *Thomas the TV Series - Part 11 - Episode 10 - Stage Fright! *Thomas the TV Series - Part 12 - Episode 11 - A Galaxy Far, Far Away... *Thomas the TV Series - Part 13 - Episode 12 - The Dark Side Strikes Back? *Thomas the TV Series - Part 14 - Episode 13 - Return of the Bright Side. *Thomas the TV Series - Part 15 - Ending. Category:UbiSoftFan94